


Puzzle Pieces

by Jazzi_Hands



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzi_Hands/pseuds/Jazzi_Hands
Summary: Touch starvation/skin hunger





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! So, I actually sat down to write the second chapter of my other fic, but this happened instead..... oops

Jesse McCree is touch starved - or, perhaps “skin hungry” is a more fitting term. He missed being touched, sure, but that wasn’t what kept him up at all hours of the night, what made his fingers and his body ache with longing, what he dreamed about both at night and during the day. 

 

He missed, 

 

wanted,

 

_craved_ with visceral _need_

 

someone to touch. 

 

He missed the way someone would go boneless from him working a muscle just right; the sigh or relief when he would wrap his arms around someone after a rough day or when they’re feeling down; the squirm of pleasure when he trailed his fingers down the skin of their back. 

 

But being on the run, picking up bounties and evading both the law and other hunters, left him with very few and far between opportunities to sate his hunger. 

 

It was never enough. 

 

And then came Hanzo. 

 

Jesse has always known people craved his touch, whether that touch be just a hug of reassurance or the touch of a lover.Most would say that he has a very soothing presence, makes people feel safe and warm and accepted. Loved. 

 

But Hanzo. 

 

Hanzo responds to him on a level Jesse had never known, and Jesse finds himself quickly addicted.

 

Most folks Jesse touched eventually became putty in his hands: easy to work with little resistance, but held their shape in the end. 

 

Hanzo completely _melts_ into Jesse’s touch. Gives himself completely to him, trusting Jesse with his being, knowing he’ll take the best care of him. And Jesse strives to be deserving of that faith and blind trust every day. 

 

  * \- 



 

Jesse and Hanzo had met completely by coincidence, both apparently hunting the same bounty: some asshole big shot running a child slave trade on the underground market. Gavino Rossi, in the public eye, was a generous benefactor, a philanthropist, taking in sick or abandoned children and putting them in good orphanages and families. Giving futures to these poor children who would otherwise grow up on the street.

 

Jesse had taken this job immediately upon seeing it, the bounty was good, but this was about justice. Those poor kids thought they were finally getting the help they needed, only to be met with a hot brand and the face of Satan, himself, under the mask of an angel. 

 

He had been on top of the hotel he was staying at, peering through a pair of high-power binoculars down at Rossi pacing angrily in his hotel room, apparently upset at whoever was on the other end of the phone he was currently bellowing into. 

 

Jesse heard the faintest whisper of fabric and immediately spun around, Peacekeeper ready and leveled directly between the newcomer’s eyes. 

 

The stranger, to his credit, didn’t so much as blink at the gun aimed at him, just narrowed his eyes at Jesse and said, “you are here for Rossi as well, I presume.”

 

Jesse nodded, noting the stranger’s strange attire and choice of weapon - a bow. Who still uses bows?! -, and lowered Peacekeeper. 

 

Introductions followed, brief and stilted, still on guard, and they had formed a tentative alliance to bring down Rossi and the other members of his posse. 

 

Jesse and Hanzo worked well together, both looking out for the other and fighting as if they’d been partners for years. 

 

After a few weeks, the victory of finally ridding the world of Rossi and crew and seeing the kids handed over to actual authorities was celebrated in a bar in Venice. Hanzo was more loose with alcohol, more open. Jesse had managed to wiggle his way through tiny cracks in his façade, able to make him smile and laugh and get some dry witted quips in return, but there was always a shadow in his eyes. 

 

Jesse found out why that night. 

 

Drunk off his ass, Hanzo confessed his sins to Jesse, fully expecting scorn and judgement. 

 

What he got, instead, was a comforting hand squeezing his shoulder that eventually pulled him into a hug. And Hanzo sighed at the feeling of being completely encompassed in warmth, weightless both with giving up burdens and from surrendering his weight completely to Jesse, letting him hold him up as he held him together in his thick arms. 

 

Jesse quickly learned that Hanzo responded to _all_ of his touches like this. Giving in to Jesse. Completely. Wholly. 

 

The kiss that came some weeks later after another bounty successfully collected is.... intense... to say the least. 

 

Jesse had been sweet on Hanzo for quite some time, now, and had been testing his boundaries with touching him. Gauging his reactions to gentle brushes of arms, a friendly arm draped across Hanzo’s shoulders, tight hugs when Hanzo’s demons were being particularly punishing. 

 

Hanzo allowing Jesse to hold him when Jesse’s own demons paid him a visit, his hands restless as the strokes Hanzo’s back and hair, both grounding and distracting himself. 

 

The kiss had started slow and questing, a gentle press of lips against each other’s, pulling back dazedly to look each other in the eyes before crashing back together. 

 

Even now, months later, Hanzo still craves Jesse’s touch, reacts to him just as intensely as the first time. And Jesse never tires of touching him. 

 

Never tires of the chills that erupt across Hanzo’s skin when Jesse whispers sweet nothings into the tender flesh of his neck; the gasping breaths and aimlessly grasping hands when Jesse teases him with his mouth; the way Hanzo arches off the bed with his head tilted back, calling out Jesse’s name when Jesse works him to overstimulation.

 

They fit together, Jesse and Hanzo. One touch starved, and one craving someone _to_ touch. 

 

Both feeding each other’s hunger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Twitter @Jazzi_Hands_


End file.
